Siblings
by muchlaters
Summary: No one knows you better than your sibling, and no one is always there for you like your sibling. Family and friend. This story is look into Teddy and Phoebe's relationship later in life.
1. Chapter 1

The last thing I wanted to hear this morning was my cell phone. I had purposefully NOT set my alarm with the hope of getting to sleep in after being in my office until the wee hours of the morning. But no, someone thought it was best that they wake me up at… I reached blindly for my phone, taking note of both the caller ID and the time on the glowing screen.

"Phoebe, it is 4 am on the west coast, if you have forgotten. Furthermore, I didn't climb into my comfortable and warm bed until after 2." I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and heard my sister let out an embarrassed giggle.

"Oh SHOOT!" I had to smile at her emphasis on not using an expletive. "I'm so sorry T! I didn't even consider the time difference!" She sounded somewhat deflated.

"It's okay P, what gives? 7 am is still early for you as well. So what is so pressing that you had to get up and call your favorite older brother this early?" I stretched and stifled a yawn, Phoebe didn't say anything. "Come on kiddo, what gives?" I absentmindedly ran a hand through my hair as I sat up. My bedroom was still dark, the only light coming from the soft glow of Seattle outside my window.

"I'm at JFK with Kyle. Can you come pick us up at SEATAC at 9:45?" Phoebe's words all ran together.

"What? Why?" I shook my head, trying to wake up fully and wrap my brain around what she just said.

"Oh Teddy!" Phoebe's squeal made me cringe. "Kyle proposed! LAST NIGHT! And of course I said yes! We want to tell Mommy and Daddy in person!" Slowly what she was telling me sunk in. I wanted to be ecstatic for my younger sister. She and Kyle had met in high school and now were both seniors at Columbia University. I wanted to congratulate her, but I felt my jaw clench automatically and had to shake my head.

"Phoebe…" I started to speak, hating the sound of my own voice. She sighed.

"Oh T, please don't go all Mr. Grey on me." I took a deep breath at the use of our family reference. Mom and Phoebe used it to describe my father's and I's business/no-nonsense tone of voice. "Please T, just be happy for me, for us. I'll deal with Daddy when I get home. Don't you dare tell a soul!" I swallowed the lump in my throat. She always seemed to put me in situations like this. "THEODORE! ANSWER ME!" She sounded on the verge of an adult temper tantrum.

"Why didn't you call Ava?" My voice softened. Our cousin was always up for schemes like this, covert operations against our parents were her specialty - most of the time the plans were Ava's creations. I heard Phoebe snort and I could picture her rolling her blue eyes at me.

"Seriously Teddy? I just told you I wanted to keep this quiet! If I called Ava I just as well call and do an interview with the Seattle Times!" I had to chuckle as she did have a point. "You're my favorite older brother!"

"Your only older brother…" I mumbled, but felt a smile creeping up on me.

"Come on T! Please!? I'm begging you. I'll treat you to Duke's when I'm in town. Just the two of us…please?" She had brought my favorite food into the mix and it got serious.

"Fine, I'll make up something to clear my schedule for the day. I'll be waiting at SEATAC by 9." I laughed. "You really didn't need to throw Duke's into the mix, I would have done it without the promise of delicious clam chowder." Giggling overlapped the last part of my sentence.

"Thank you Teddy, thank you! We will see you in a few hours! I LOVE YOU T!" The grin that was creeping up a few moments ago was now plastered all across my face. Hearing the happiness in my sister's voice I couldn't hold it back.

"Love you too P." I waited for her to end the call before tossing my phone onto the bed. It looked to be a very eventful day.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd like to start by thanking all of you for reading this and reviewing it. I know the first few chapters have been super short, hopefully they will get longer in the future. Enjoy and please keep the feedback coming!**

"That's right, I won't be in today." I had just gotten out of the shower and was taking care of clearing my schedule. None of my meetings were that pressing and all in all everything should be under control. I could afford to miss one day. "Reschedule my meetings and just let me know when my calendar's been updated."

"Will do Mr. Grey." My assistant, Ellesse, replied sweetly. She was probably excited at the change in events. I just made her day a lot easier. "And if anyone calls for you?" I sighed.

"Aside from any family members, just tell them I'm out for the day. I have some personal matters to attend to." I used my free hand to rub a towel over my head, sending water droplets flying. "Thank you. I should be back in the office first thing tomorrow." Unless my father kills me for keeping Phoebe's secret from him, I thought to myself. Not waiting for a response I ended the call.

I had to fight the urge not to call my father and let him in on the secret. I doubt Phoebe would be surprised if I did break down and tell. Even when we were kids I hardly ever kept anything from Dad. Whereas Phoebe constantly tried to push the boundaries, I was content to keep everyone happy and follow the path put right in front of me.

I stepped out of the bathroom and glanced at the clock, I still had two hours till I needed to be at the airport. I quickly dressed in khakis and a light blue long sleeved polo, already in late September the rainy season had descended on the northwest and the temperatures were dropping. Sitting on the edge of my bed I pulled on a pair of sneakers and sighed, thinking how I should have probably dressed a bit better. Knowing Phoebe we were going to go straight from the airport to see my parents, no matter where they were. And I was sure Dad wouldn't be at all pleased to see me bumming around in polos and khakis.

* * *

"TEDDY!" Phoebe's squeal filled the air as she exited the airport and sprinted towards me. I worried that she might trip in the heels she was wearing, so I closed the gap with a few long strides. "I missed you, T." She whispered as she wrapped me in a hug. I looked over at Matthew, my driver and security guard. He smiled at our exchange. He had been with me since I had left for college six years ago.

"Missed you too kiddo." She pulled back and I got to take a good look at her. It had been about a year since she was home last. Phoebe had spent the last summer in New York on her internship, so the last trip she had made home was for Christmas. She was thin and all legs. I couldn't believe that this was my little sister. Her brown hair was curled and the makeup she wore accented the grey eyes we both shared. I smiled at the full spectrum of colors she wore, her skinny jeans were a robin's egg blue, her sweater black with bright red stripes and her long coat a yellow that almost made my eyes hurt. Just looking at her I could picture the gangly ten year old with her hair in braids running around the house in clothing just as bright. She never failed at surprising me with her choices. I asked her about it once and she blamed it on a childhood of wearing school uniforms. After taking her in, I realize that Kyle is standing at a distance, shifting his weight awkwardly from foot to foot. I give him a genuine smile and extend my hand. "Congratulations!" He shook my hand and I take the opportunity to pull him in for a one armed hug. "If you think you're nervous seeing me, you have no idea." I speak low so Phoebe can't hear me. "My father is not going to be happy." I see his eyes grow big and allow the smile to return to my face as I let him go. "So…" I turn my attention back to Phoebe. "Are you ready to go see Dad?" I watch the smile on her face falter ever so slightly and her cheeks grow a little pink.

"I was thinking we could speak to Mommy first before Daddy…" She spoke slowly and didn't take her eyes off of me. "At least I can win her over before we talk to him." I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and started to lead her towards the SUV. Glancing back I shot Kyle an 'I told you so' look as he helped Matthew with the luggage.

"That's fine P, I'll give Mom a call and see where I can find her." Pulling my phone out of my pocket, I wait for both Phoebe and Kyle to get into the vehicle before dialing my mother's number.

"Teddy!" Mom's voice is bright and cheery. "How are you doing baby?" She continued to talk to us as if we were still small children.

"I'm doing just fine Mom, was wondering if you were in the office today. I'm taking it easy today and thought if you had a moment I'd stop by and maybe we could do a late breakfast, early lunch." I heard her laugh.

"Theodore Grey taking it easy? That I will have to see for myself." She continued to chuckle. "That would be like your father telling me he was taking a day off. But yes, I am in the office today and would love to spend some time with you. I hardly ever see or hear from you now. Phoebe calls me more than you do!" I have to laugh, that doesn't surprise me. Phoebe's always a talkative person. I, on the other hand have never been one for the idle chit chat.

"Alright Mom, I will be by in 30 minutes."

"I look forward to it. Love you Teddy."

"Love you too Mom." Ending the call I look at Matthew who is now standing beside me. "Grey Publishing." I say to him and he nods in return. I had briefly told him what was going on during our drive to SEATAC. The relief was clear on his face that we weren't starting at Grey Enterprises. But the knot in my stomach reminded me that we couldn't avoid my father much longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**It's the end of the weekend and I'm not sure just how busy my week may turn out to be, so I wanted to make sure I posted a bit more in case I neglect this until Friday. Enjoy!**

Phoebe was still chattering on about the events of the previous night when we stopped in front of the building. I was trying to remain attentive, but the details of what she was wearing, the restaurant, the waitstaff, it was all a little more than I cared to hear about. If anyone would have been interested in the specifics it would be Ava or our mother. The story telling came to an abrupt halt when she noticed the SUV had come to a stop.

"Show time Phebs," I gave her a smile as I climbed out of the vehicle. Her and Kyle slipped out and immediately grabbed ahold of each other's hands. Phoebe still had a smile on her face and she looked as if she was about to burst. Kyle on the other hand looked sickly. Phoebe noticed it as well and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"It's okay baby! Mommy loves you! This is going to be easy!" She giggled as we headed into the building. Walking behind them I smirked to myself and tried to figure out just how sick Kyle could become before the end of the day. I couldn't decide whether he would vomit or faint by the time it was all over. "Teddy!" Phoebe's impatient voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked up and saw that her and Kyle had already grabbed an elevator and were waiting on me. I jogged over to join them, slipping into the elevator beside a trim blonde with skin that was a color you would only find in a bottle. Feeling her eyes on me I looked over at her and smiled. Even through the orange of her skin I could see the red as her cheeks blushed.

"Hello." I said softly.

"Hi!" Orange girl squeaked a reply. I felt Phoebe poke me from behind, but I just waved a hand to her behind my back.

"Do you work here?" I watched her blush turn deeper as I kept my eyes on her.

"Yes, this is my first day." Her voice held steadier as we spoke, but the color stayed in her cheeks. The elevator beeped and the doors slid open. A little awkwardly the girl made her way out the door.

"Well, have a wonderful first day, Miss…" I trailed off leaving it open for her to insert her own name.

"Heidi Lambert." She said. "Thank you, Mr…" She tried the same trick. I smiled.

"Theodore Grey." I said with a nod and saw the color hit her face full force as well as a shocked expression. There was no time for a response as the elevator door shut. As soon as it closed I felt a full on slap to the back on my head. "Ouch!" I spun around to see Phoebe scowling at me.

"Theodore Raymond Grey, that was mean!" She said with a huff. I shrugged my shoulders and gave her an innocent look.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about Phoebe." I kept my tone calm. She huffed again.

"Toying with that girl's emotions like that!" She swatted my shoulder as I laughed and turned back around.

"P she was ORANGE!" I said it as seriously as I could manage, and heard a giggle from behind me. "See, now you aren't being very nice."

"She did look like Oompa Loompa Barbie…" Kyle's voice entered our conversation and both Phoebe and I couldn't help but laugh. We were still getting ourselves under control when the doors opened and we were outside of our mother's office. I saw her assistant, Lynsey, quickly get to her feet when she saw me.

"Good morning Mr. Grey, your mother's expecting you." She gave me a sly smile, which earned me a swat from Phoebe, this one with a little more force and little more necessary than the one in the elevator.

"Remember you tell me everything…" Phoebe hissed from behind me, and I remembered that I had in fact mentioned Lynsey to her over Christmas break. "Behave!" I don't think Phoebe's lips moved while she spoke to me.

"Oh! Miss Grey!" Lynsey took her eyes off me long enough to realize that I hadn't stepped off the elevator alone. "What a pleasant surprise! And this is?" She nodded in Kyle's direction.

"Kyle Simms." Phoebe replied with a syrupy sweet voice to match Lynsey's. Lynsey smiled and batted her extremely long lashes at me, her green eyes catching the overhead light enough to make them even brighter. I gnawed on the inside of my cheek momentarily as I shook memories of her naked in my bed out of my head.

"I'll let Mrs. Grey know you are here." Lynsey turned to walk into Mom's office, and my eyes remained glued to her behind. Phoebe's elbow to the ribs caused me to scowl at her, as she came to stand by my side, a tight grip still on Kyle's hand.

"Are you blushing, T?" She spoke quietly, but I could hear the laughter in her voice. I quickly cleared my throat and regained my composure.

"Certainly not, now why would I do a thing like that?" I looked back at her with a small smile playing on my lips and winked. She shook her head at me.

"How you can hide emotions that quick is scary Teddy. Must be something you inherited." She scowled and I knew she was thinking about our father's knack at perfecting the poker face. "It's still creepy!" I chuckled and shook my head, making a mental note to start keeping my personal life out of conversations with my sister for reasons just like this.

"My babies!" Mom's voice interrupted my thoughts and I turned to see her coming out of her office. If I weren't the proof of her age, I would never place her a day over 30. Her brown hair was in curls, similar to the style Phoebe kept, only pulled slightly away from her face. And the business attire she chose accented the fact that she still kept in shape to this day, doing what exactly I wasn't sure, as I had never seen her once go to the gym. Mom wrapped us both in a hug, and even gave one to Kyle, which from the look on his face put him a bit more at ease. "Now I expected Teddy, but Phoebe! My baby girl, I appreciate the surprise!"

"Oh Mommy! I told Teddy to promise not to tell you I was coming!" Phoebe gushed. "Me and Kyle have something to tell you!" I eyed my sister, who obviously could not keep the news to herself anymore. I looked over to where Lynsey was sitting at her desk, all but falling out of her chair to hear what Phoebe was saying. I tapped Phoebe's shoulder and she shot me an annoyed look. "Teddy! I have to tell Mommy!" After seeing my look she followed my eyes. "Ohhhhh. Mommy could we move this into your office?" Mom gave the both of us a quizzical look but nodded slowly and motioned for us to follow. I trailed behind the three of them, stopping briefly at Lynsey's desk.

"Mr. Grey…" She looked up from her chair with those green eyes.

"Lynsey," I spoke quietly. "Whatever you may or may not hear in the next few moments is a family secret as of right now, and I would appreciate it staying that way." Gossip ran rampid through offices and this one was no exception. "At least for the rest of the day." All we needed was time enough for Phoebe and Kyle to drop the bomb on my father and then the tabloids could go to town. I saw that sly smile grace her plump lips again, and she slowly crossed her legs. I pressed my lips together into a firm line.

"And what exactly would this be worth to you, sir?" She spoke in a tone barely above a whisper, her hands slowly pulling her skirt a little higher on her thighs, the top of her stockings coming into view. I felt my teeth grinding into the inside of my cheek.

"One night." I said it gruffly. "I'll text you the details later." I turned quickly and entered my mother's office, being sure the door was shut behind me. I let out the breath I was holding and mentally shivered. After the last night I spent with her I swore it was over, but if one more night could keep this a secret a few hours longer it was the least I could do for my sister. And truth be told Lynsey wasn't bad, it was just the lingering remains of my conscience that were trying to get the best of me.

"Nice of you to join us Teddy." My mother cut her eyes at me and I shrugged.

"My apologies." I motioned to Phoebe. "Go ahead kiddo, tell her before you burst." Phoebe flashed me a smile and then looked at Kyle as she started to speak.

"Mommy…me and Kyle…" She took a deep breath. I watched as Mom hung on every word Phoebe said. "We're getting MARRIED!" At that moment she thrust her hand out at Mom, that's when I noticed the ring I hadn't seen before. Mental note: make sure that wasn't there when she walked in to talk to our father. Mom hadn't noticed it, but Dad was keen at reading people and catching every last little detail. He'd see that rock when she stepped off the elevator and there would be nothing but…anger, fire, brimstone…or maybe joy, happiness, and hugs? With him there was absolutely no telling, I just hoped for the latter.

"Oh my God! Congratulations you two!" Tears formed on Mom's eyes as she wrapped the couple in a hug. "I'm so happy for both of you. Such a lovely couple!" Mom sniffled and I slipped to her side and handed her the handkerchief I kept tucked in my back pocket. "Thank you," Mom squeezed my shoulder and gave me a big smile. "I can't believe it. My little girl!" She took a deep breath and smoothed the front of her dress, a smile still plastered on her face. Phoebe had that kid on Christmas Day look about her. And Kyle looked the most relaxed I'd seen him all day, a big smile on his face and his arm wrapped around Phoebe.

"It's great to see you so happy about it Mrs. Grey. It really means the world to me." Kyle spoke, that smile not faltering. "I know Phoebe was nervous about telling her parents the news." With that statement the mood in the room changed. Mom still managed to keep a smile on her face, but her body posturing became a tad bit more rigid, she attempted to laugh, but even that sounded tight.

"Kyle, please call me Ana. We're about to become family, no need for the formalities." Mom reached out to hold Phoebe's hand. "Baby," She waited until Phoebe was looking at her. "Perhaps we should wait until dinner this evening to break the news to your father." I stood watching their interaction, commending my mother for the good idea. If you were going to drop life altering news on someone known for being controlling, overly protective, and short tempered, doing it in the privacy of your own home was probably the best bet. I saw Phoebe's face fall and her lip begin to stick out ever so slightly. "Oh Phoebe, please don't pout. I know you're excited to share this news with him, but you and I both know how he can get."

"I told you so…" I couldn't help the words as they slipped out of my mouth. Both my mother and sister glared at me.

"How they BOTH can get." Mother continued to speak. "I want the moment to work out perfectly for you. So let me call Mrs. Taylor and we'll have a wonderful dinner planned for this evening. Your father will be so happy to see you that he won't be able to say anything negative about your good news!" After she said that she cut her eyes at me right as I began to open my mouth. "We need no comments from you Theodore." Her tone was her motherly no nonsense one she used on rare occasions, more so with me than Phoebe. "And…" She continued to glare at me. "This shall remain a secret for the rest of the day." I sighed and nodded, acknowledging that I did in fact understand what that meant.

"I won't mention a word of this to him." I said and gave her a salute. Phoebe rolled her eyes at me and then looked back at Mom.

"It's not Teddy that I'm worried about…" She motioned her head back to the door, in the direction of Lynsey's desk. Mother's face drew up slightly with concern.

"That, my favorite women in the world…" I smiled as they looked at me. "Has already been taken care of courtesy of yours truly." My mother didn't look happy, but she let it go. Phoebe however glared at me with a look that would cut right through you. I shrugged and looked over to Mom who was talking with Kyle. "You owe me." I mouthed to Phoebe, my eyebrows raised. Her glare softened and she sighed.

"Thank you, T." She said with a smile. "I appreciate it."

"Anything for my favorite little sister." I walked over and gave her arm a squeeze. She laughed.

"Your ONLY little sister." I shrugged and narrowed my eyes at her.

"After dinner tonight, I might be an only child again." The end of my sentence was met with a swat from my mother, landing directly on my upper arm. "Ow! Why does everyone keep hitting me?"

"Tonight will go off without a hitch!" That motherly tone returned. "And for added insurance I'll be sure to invite the whole family." I eyed Mom carefully.

"You just want everyone there for added witnesses if he does in fact kill Phebs!" I said with a laugh, followed by scowls from both of the females in the room. Kyle stood to the side, his face turning a nasty shade of green.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why did we decide to put this off?" Phoebe was pacing back and forth in the living room at our parents'. She had changed and now had on a dress with a watercolor print. It had ¾ sleeves, and hit a bit above the knee. Her hair was up, and I couldn't help but shake my head at how much she looked like our mother. Kyle stood statue still, watching her pace. He had also changed and looked very much like the college student he was in a dark pair of jeans, a navy sweater, and a tweed sportcoat. I avoided looking at his feet, expecting him to be in Sperry's or something similar. Sighing I picked up two glasses from the bar and walked over to the extremely nervous pair.

"Here, you could both use it." Phoebe reached for it like a life preserver. Kyle eyed the glass carefully, turning his nose up. I shook my head with a smile. "Believe me, this is not your frat house scotch. Sip it, don't down it." I passed over the glass of Macallan and went back to the bar for my own glass.

"Teddy, are you sure this is a good idea?" Phoebe all but squeaked as I took a sip of my scotch and took a moment to enjoy it, slipping a hand in my pocket. When I didn't answer right away she pouted. "Really? You look so calm! This is serious business!" She put a hand on her hip and stared at me. I shrugged as I swallowed.

"Dad's going to react however he wants, regardless of the path you wear into the hardwood floor, and regardless of the liquor you drink." I raised my eyebrows at her and her already empty glass. "Just breathe, that's all you can do. You're committed to each other, does it really matter the outcome?" Phoebe stopped her pacing and charted a new course to the bar where she poured another glass.

"Not what I want to hear right now, T." She spoke with a huff in her voice. "That was the cookie cutter answer. You know you should really go into politics, you always have the perfect thing to say." Phoebe poked my shoulder. "And you already have the wardrobe." I smiled, glad to have her off the topic of our father's reaction, even if the subject shifted to myself.

"I happen to like my clothes, thank you." I straightened the Italian wool her fingers had shifted. I opted for one of my favorite suits for the evening, if I was going to watch my sister squirm I wanted to at least be comfortable. The suit was heather grey, and I opted for a simple white oxford shirt under it with a navy tie. "At least I'm not as free spirited and color crazy as you." I said the words in a teasing tone, and as Phoebe stuck out her tongue she confirmed I had gotten the reaction I had hoped for. Taking another sip of my scotch I shrugged again.

"Seriously Pheb's, Dad might overreact a bit when you tell him. That's to be expected." I saw Kyle grip his glass tighter, his knuckles nearly white. "But you are his baby girl, he's going to be happy for you. You're going to have the wedding you always wanted and the life you want. He'll make it happen, P. Just relax." She tipped up the glass, draining the last of the amber liquid. "And please stop drinking, I don't want Dad mad at me for getting you intoxicated." She sheepishly handed me her glass. "I forget that in college you chug. When you're over that phase in your life we'll try this again." Her now empty hand swatted my arm.

"Thank you Teddy, I mean it." I shrugged.

"It's my job, kiddo." I watched Kyle as his mouth started to move, before I heard any words. He cleared his throat and started again.

"Is Mr. Grey, I mean…is your dad really that bad? He was fine when we were in for Christmas." He looked at me, as he wrapped an arm around Phoebe's waist. I smiled.

"He's a wonderful man, and he is more often the man you met over Christmas. However, at Christmas you weren't surprising him with the news you planned to marry his little girl." I watched him gulp as he took in my words. "But like I said, you will both survive. Just wait for the fireworks to subside."

"Theodore!" My mother's voice made me turn my head to the staircase. She was making her way down in a knee length plum colored dress. "Was it really necessary to start drinking already?" Narrowing her eyes at me, all I could do was shrug.

"They were both nervous wrecks Mom, I did what I know works to calm nerves." I gave her a smile to soften the glare I was receiving. "I'd be happy to get you something as well." My mother wrinkled her nose as she eyed my glass.

"None of that horrible stuff you like to drink." I rolled my eyes. "Theodore…" She had that warning tone. "But I would take wine. Your father should be home any moment now. Mrs. Taylor has prepared an amazing dinner." I went to fix her a glass of wine. Mother was babbling, which meant that she was as nervous as the other two.

"Are you sure you won't try the scotch?" I called over my shoulder, a smile on my face. "It would put you more at ease."

"Teddy, you pour a glass of that fowl liquid and you will be the one drinking it." I chuckled to myself as I poured her wine. Turning around I didn't like the state of discomfort I saw. Kyle and Phoebe were clinging to each other, neither speaking, and Mom kept casting a glance at the doorway, biting her lip nervously.

"You all need to breathe!" I said handing Mom her glass. "Everyone sit down and get comfortable. If he were to walk in right now and see the three of you he would think it was bad news. You've all done enough worrying today. Now drink your drinks and RELAX!" I ran my hand through my hair and sighed. I wish I could predict just how this would go, but like anything else dealing with my father it would end really well or really bad. There would be no middle ground, Christian Grey didn't do lukewarm.


	5. Chapter 5

**First installment of the weekend. I apologize if it seems jumbled, there's a lot I am trying to cover in the next few chapters and due to that I feel some things may be rushed a bit more than I would like them to be. Again, my apologies! **

**Thanks so much everyone for reading and the wonderful reception the story is getting. I hope it continues to live up to your expectations!**

The nervous crowd waiting on my father had grown in the last few minutes. Grandma and Grandpa Grey had arrived, as had Aunt Mia, alone. My Aunt Kate and Uncle Elliot had taken Ava with them on a trip to Florida. Ava being absent did not bother me in the least bit, though it may have been the whole reason Phoebe had called me in the first place.

"Oh my Grandbaby is getting married!" Grandma gushed over Phoebe as she held her hands, her eyes welling up with tears. "Kyle, you are a lucky man to be getting such a wonderful girl!" Kyle gave a shy smile. I had to say for my family to be as it was, Kyle wasn't cowering somewhere in a corner and I was impressed. Aunt Mia stood beside my mother, a glass of wine in hand. The two of them had very serious looks on their faces and if I had to guess they were discussing Dad's arrival and response to the news. I sighed and took another sip of my drink.

"How about you fix me one of those, Ted." Grandpa startled me slightly, interrupting my thoughts. He and my father were the only two family members that had ditched my childhood nickname when I graduated high school, both in agreement that a business man should have a proper name, not the name of some child's toy.

"Certainly." I turned back to the bar and poured his scotch.

"What are your feelings on this?" I handed him his glass and lifted mine to my mouth.

"Kyle's a good kid. I will always think Phoebe could do better, but that's me being biased. She's my baby sister, she could have the perfect guy and I still wouldn't think he was good enough for her." I surprised myself with how easily I talked about it. I blamed the liquor. "All in all though, we should have seen this coming. They've been dating for six years now and are about to graduate. This is when things like this happen, right?" I looked at him and his blue eyes were shining.

"I suppose so. Not the case with you though, right?" I couldn't figure out what he was trying to get at, but I let it go. This wasn't the first time my family had questioned my settling down.

"Businesses don't run themselves Grandpa." I said as I raised my glass and tipped my head to him, looking for a quick out. I drank the last of the amber liquid from my glass and thought about pouring another. It was in that brief second that the front door opened. As my father walked in and everyone became silent, I knew I would need that third glass of Macallan. The burn of the scotch would take my mind off of how painful this looked to be.

"Good evening Dad!" I said from my place at the bar with a slight smile. "Would you like a drink?" I shook my empty glass in his direction as my mother made her way towards him. He looked confused, his facial expressions grim as he eyed all the additional people in his house. "I'm just going to assume you're going to want this. Perhaps a double." I spoke to myself mostly, keeping my eyes on my parents.

"Hello Mr. Grey," Mom wrapped him in a hug and gave him a quick kiss. "Phoebe's in town on a surprise visit, so I thought it would be perfect to have a small family dinner." She spoke softly, and I saw his facial expression change.

"Pumpkin!" He took the three steps from the foyer in one long stride and hurried to Phoebe to embrace her. I finished pouring the drinks and held the glass waiting for a moment to slip it into his hand. All seemed calm now, but the tides would soon change. "How did you manage to slip out here without anyone knowing?" He looked down at her and she smiled slightly. "You know you should always let someone know where you are, in the case of an emergency." He didn't sound cross at her. His controlling tendencies had lessened a bit in the last few years now that Phoebe and I travelled the globe on our own now.

"I let Teddy know." I scowled as she mentioned my name, the little brat threw me right under the bus. Now if this ship sunk, I would go down with it. That sneaky little…

"Ted?" My father was cutting his eyes at me. I took the opportunity to go and hand him his drink. After he took the glass, disapprovingly eyeing the level of liquid, he continued to wait on my explanation. I shrugged.

"What can I say? She said she was at JFK about to board a flight to SEATAC and would need transportation when she got there." I shot Phoebe a look. "What should I have done? Allowed her to take a cab?" I let my nose turn up at the mention of public transportation, as I knew Dad had a huge problem with it. Me, on the other hand had no problem slipping into a cab after a night of drinking, but he didn't need to know that. Dad slowly nodded as he accepted my explanation and a draw from his glass.

"Well then I can't be but so upset." He savored the first sip of his drink and took in the people in attendance. He greeted his parents and sister, and then stopped with Kyle. "Kyle! A pleasure to see you again!" He gave Kyle a pat on the back. "Nice of you to accompany my Phoebe on her trip." Dad cut his eyes at Kyle, even though his tone remained light. I looked to be the only one that noticed the emphasis he put on the word 'my'. Dad being territorial was nothing new, though seeing as Phoebe and Kyle had been together so long one would think it would have lessened with time. Everyone tried to act normal, but I could feel the tension in the room. And if I could, so could he. I caught Phoebe's eye and mine widened. She needed to get this over with, like a band aid, the quicker the better. Phoebe cleared her throat loudly and everyone looked up from their attempted cover up conversations. Dad seemed perplexed.

"What is it Pumpkin?" He looked concerned at that force she put behind her cough. I saw the color creep in and out of my sister's cheeks. One moment she blushed with embarrassment, the next she seemed white with fear. "Are you sick?" I raised my eyebrows at Phoebe, if she didn't say it quickly I was going to put it out there. Dad was going to have a heart attack before he even heard what this was all about.

"Daddy…" Her voice got soft. "Kyle and I…" With the mention of his name Kyle wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. I watched Dad's brow furrow and his hand holding his scotch quivered. "I mean Kyle, he, well last night…he…" Oh Lord, I closed my eyes attempting to wish away the awkwardness of the moment. It was deathly silent as Phoebe stopped speaking. I was afraid to open my eyes, as I was sure my father was slowly putting the pieces of Phoebe's broken speech together.

"Mr. Grey, what Phoebe is trying to tell you, sir, is that last night I asked for her hand in marriage." That was the strongest Kyle's voice had sounded since I picked them up from the airport. "And Phoebe said yes. We're going to get married, sir. And we would like your blessings." I opened my eyes in surprise. Kyle sounded like an adult, no longer did he hem and haw and tag along with Phoebe. In that brief speech he basically stood up to my father. I made a mental note to congratulate him on growing a pair of balls at the perfect time. However, I refused to take my eyes off of my father. I silently prayed to the powers that be that Dad didn't choke him and kill him before I was able to shake his hand. Everyone was staring at Dad, waiting for the response – some kind of reaction. His back was to me and I was yet to see him move since Kyle spoke. I looked at Phoebe, she looked scared to death.

"Daddy? Please say something…"


	6. Note from Author

**I know I haven't updated recently, I apologize for everyone that takes the time to read and review. I promise an update is in the works. I just relocated with my job and have been extremely busy with hit and miss internet. I will try to be better at this. Thank you for your patience and the reviews! Glad to know people are reading my story!**


	7. Chapter 6

**I know an update is long overdue, I apologize. My hope is that the next update does not take as long.**

Phoebe's eyes were near tears as she waited for him to say something. I watched as he took a deep breath, and then a long draw from his glass.

"Congratulations Pumpkin." He said with a smile that even reached his eyes, the crinkling in the corners a sign of his age. I stood still, unable to wrap my brain around this being his actual response. Dad moved to give Phoebe in a big hug, then he shook Kyle's hand, pulling him into an embrace as they shook. Looking around the room I wasn't the only one perplexed with the response. My mother was the first of us to shake off her confusion and move forward, plastering a smile on her face and going to Dad's side to congratulate both of them. I felt the room take a sigh of relief and the side conversations began. Suddenly Dad cleared his throat, everyone turned to look at him. This was the time he lost it, I thought to myself. Instead he raised his glass. "A toast, to my lovely daughter and my future son in law." We all toasted the couple, but I was not convinced. That's when I spotted Taylor heading into the kitchen. He was the only person that usually knew my father's reasoning. Taking a quick glance around to make sure I wouldn't be missed, I started for the kitchen.

"Oh Teddy!" Phoebe grabbed me as I tried to exit. She was beaming. "Daddy is so happy for me! It wasn't as bad as you said it would be!" She giggled. "And to think I was nervous!" I gave her a tight smile.

"I know, funny right?" I tried to see if Taylor had stayed in the kitchen or if he and Gail had left to their quarters.

"What is it?" Phoebe turned to follow my gaze. "There's nothing back there." She gave me a confused look.

"Uh, P I've got to go relieve myself." A lame excuse, but I didn't have time to waste. Happiness was not a natural response for Christian Grey, he barely fought with his emotions after the announcement, and I planned to get to the bottom of it. Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"It's all that scotch you drank, better watch it. One too many and you will be calling Lynsey to take care of that favor you owe her." Phoebe winked at me and I had to sigh. I had almost forgotten about that morning. Leave it to Phoebe and her relaxed state to remind me.

"Believe me P, Miss Franklin is the last thing on my mind. Now if you'd excuse me…" I gave her arm a squeeze as I passed her, heading to the kitchen. In all the time it took me to make the move, I was certain Taylor had time to give me the slip.

As I walked in I saw that I had missed him. Eyeing the doorway that led to the Taylor's quarters I was half tempted to barge in and get to the bottom of this, but that would have been the Christian Grey way of handling things. And despite what my mother and sister thought, I was not his clone. Leaning back against the counter I felt the buzz of my cell phone. I thought about ignoring it, but could use the interruption. Not even bothering to glance at the caller ID I put the phone to my ear.

"Grey."

"You never texted me." I didn't even need to see her face to know Lynsey was mad. I let out an annoyed sigh.

"Excuse me?" I knew my tone was short, but I didn't care.

"Mr. Grey, I thought you were going to text me." Again the anger was clear in her voice. "I don't like to be kept waiting." My mind went to her lips. Shit, I thought, trying to think about anything but her. I heard her click her tongue. Son of a…

"Teddy?" My mother stepped into the kitchen. I quickly hung up on Lynsey and focused on my mom.

"Yes ma'am?" I gave her a slight smile.

"Oh I hadn't realized you were on the phone. No need to end your conversation, everyone just was curious as to where you went." She smiled at me. "See it wasn't that bad, we worried for nothing." I nodded.

"It looks that way." I shifted my weight, my phone still in my hand. It suddenly buzzed and I saw Lynsey's name flash across the screen. Mom raised her eyebrows at me before giving a slight wave.

"I'll let you take that." She said as she left the kitchen. I rolled my eyes, there were too many people around to have a conversation with Lynsey right now. My phone lit up yet again, sighing deeply I answered and pressed the phone to my ear.

"Now is not a good time, Miss Franklin." I spoke in a hushed tone, but firmly.

"It never is with you is it Mr. Grey." She echoed my tone, yet hers was much more stern. "When you tell a girl you're going to text them, they expect you to do just that." Her tone was somewhat light, but I could hear the frustration in her voice.

"It has been a busy day. I would think that from what you've heard you would know that. Family before business."

"Business? Is that what this is to you Mr. Grey?" The shock was evident in her voice, I laughed. "I don't find it funny at all." The frustration in her voice was giving way to anger. I sighed, it always did with her. "Tomorrow night, I'll be at your place after work."

"Yes ma'am." I gave her the response I knew she wanted and heard her end the call. Sighing I leaned back against the counter. Lynsey was supposed to be in the past, and stay in the past. Instead she was rearing her ugly head again and honestly I didn't know if I was up to dealing with her. Last year was a time in my life where I was still yet to buck the crazy that had hounded me since college. Now, being a hard working member of society, I had settled on the burn of booze in the privacy of my own home, and nice ordinary plain vanilla sex. Both seemed boring and underrated when put like that, but both had become common place and I was grateful. But now, because of my love for my sister I had to take one more go at it with Lynsey of all people. I placed my glass of ice against my temple, my eyes closed tight. Just like a bandaid, I thought, get it over with and be done.

"It's not that bad son." My father's voice brought me out of my thoughts. I gave him a small smile and pulled the glass away from my head. "Is this about Phoebe?" He asked as he stared at me. I shook my head.

"No sir. Completely un-Phoebe related." I turned around and went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. "How do you feel about it? You seemed extremely calm by the news, almost as if you knew it was going to happen." I took the cap off my water and took a long sip. Dad smiled and sipped his drink.

"Ted, there isn't much that goes on with my family I'm not aware of." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You have someone keeping tabs on Phebs?" I asked. "I thought that came to an end when we got older." It had stopped for me in college. There was something strange about someone knowing so much about my sex life. I had told my dad it had to stop. Dad sat his glass on the counter and shrugged.

"For you it did. I trust you to handle situations that come your way. Your sister however, I wanted to make sure she was safe. I still want to know. It helps me sleep at night Ted." I nodded, I understood what he was saying. "She's my baby girl, son." I watched his eyes cloud over as he thought about it. But as quickly as they clouded over, he coughed and cleared up. "So what is it that has you so deep in thought? Bringing your work home with you?" He nodded to my phone on the counter.

"No, not tonight." I didn't look up, my eyes settled on the phone. I couldn't keep my mind from wandering to my last encounter with Lynsey. Rubbing my wrist I could still feel it.

"Expecting a call?" Dad spoke slowly. I blinked quickly coming out of the trance like state I was in and slapping a smile on my face.

"Oh no, I apologize, just a little preoccupied. It's nothing. I promise."


End file.
